


Jell-o And Bears

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, hospital stay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Jell-o And Bears

You were a hunter, a damn good one.  Working with your friends Sam and Dean you had been taking on the supernatural beings of the world for years.  You survived Lucifer, the leviathans, and the Darkness with minimal injuries.  Nothing Tylenol, whiskey, and Sam’s nursing skills couldn’t fix. 

But here you were in the hospital, taken down by a ruptured appendix.   The surgery had gone well but you were stuck for a couple days before you could go home. 

“Are you sure you are going to be okay here alone? Dean asked, clearly uncomfortable being in a hospital as he paced your room. “We can skip this hunt.”

“I’ll be fine guys. Go see what’s going on before someone else gets hurt,” you replied.

“I know the flowers are from Jody and the girls but what’s with the bear?” Dean said, pointing at the four foot tall stuffed bear sitting on one of the bedside chairs.

“I don’t know, he was delivered an hour ago.  I thought it was the wrong room but my name is on his tag.”

“Mom is on her way back from Akron, she should be here tomorrow and she’s going to stay off the road with you until we get back.  We’ll meet you at home,” Sam said from his spot on the edge of your bed.

“Guys, I’ll be fine. Let Mary hunt,” you said.

“In the meantime if you need anything or if Mom doesn’t make it home before you get released Mick Davies knows you are here, call him.”

“So we are trusting the brits now?” you asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Mick.  Sorta,” Sam said. “He’s helped out a lot lately.”

You rolled your eyes and turned to face the window.  For several weeks now you had been trying to hide the feelings you were developing for Mick and you didn’t want Sam to see you blush.

“We need to hit the road,” Dean said, bending down to give you a hug. 

“Can you hand me the bear,” you asked Sam after he hugged you.  “Hey, do you think maybe it’s from Cas or Crowley?”

Sam handed you the giant teddy bear. “We haven’t heard from Cas in days.  And Crowley send a teddy bear? How much pain medicine do they have you on?”

You were laughing when they left the room.  With a yawn you curled up beside the bear and wrapped your arm around it.  Still wondering where it came from, you fell asleep.

When you woke up several hours later you saw it was dark.  Turning to see what was on your dinner tray you were surprised to see Mick Davies standing in the doorway of your hospital room. 

He was dressed in a grey suit, the first few buttons of his shirt undone. Sticking his hands in his pockets he smiled at you.

“How long have you been standing there?” you asked.

“Not long. I wanted to check on you, make sure you had everything you needed,” he replied in that delicious accent.

“I’m good,” you said, using the button to raise your bed up a little and flushing in embarrassment when you realized you were wearing a hospital gown and didn’t have any make up on.  Raising your hands to try and at least smooth your hair, you knocked the giant bear on the floor.

“Here,” he said quickly, moving into your room and picking the bear up, setting it back on your bed. “Did you name him yet?”

“No.  I haven’t thought of a good name yet,” you replied. “Did you want to sit down? I can offer you a glass of water or a cup of green Jell-O as refreshments.

Mick laughed as he sat down in one of the chairs. “The Jell-O looks tempting but I’ll pass this time.”

“You don’t know what you are missing.”

“Mary called, she and Ketch are on their way back,” he said.

“That’s what Dean said.  I’m hoping I can leave tomorrow when she gets here. I hate hospitals. They creep me out and they always make me feel alone.”

“If they let you leave before she gets here just call me, I’ll come get you.”

“Thanks,” you tucked a stray hair behind your ear.

Reaching into his pocket Mick pulled out a deck of cards. “In the meantime, pick your game.”

You looked at him in surprise for a moment. “Go Fish?”

“Go Fish it is,” he said, pulling the rolling table over between you. 

* * *

 

“You were cheating!”

“You just can’t admit I won!” you said with a laugh. 

“Not four games in a row,” Mick said, laughing with you.

Your stomach rumbled and you felt your face heat up with embarrassment. “Sorry, I didn’t eat dinner,” you mumbled.   Picking up the cup of now warm Jell-O and your spoon you took a small bite and shrugged. “It could be worse.”

Eating the Jell-O, you noticed Mick had fallen silent. You glanced over at him and he was sitting on the edge of his chair, his hands clasped between his knees.

He startled you when he moved from the chair to the edge of your bed. “I think I do want to try the Jell-O,” he said.

“Oh, sure.  I’m sorry I don’t have another spoon,” you said, holding out the cup and spoon.

Mick swallowed hard and you could see his fingers twitching. 

“Mick?”

He leaned over you and pressed his warm lips against yours in a soft kiss.  When he realized you weren’t pulling away, his kiss intensified, his tongue exploring your mouth.  You brought your hand up to cup the back of his head, playing with his hair as he kissed you.  When air was needed he sat back with a smile and brushed the hair back from your forehead. “The green Jell-O really isn’t bad.”

You laughed and he joined you, reaching down to take your hand. “Is this okay?”

You blushed and nodded. “Yes.”

Before he could say anything else the speakers announced visiting hours were over.

Leaning down, he kissed you again before standing. “Can I come back and visit tomorrow?”

“I hope you do,” you said with a smile.

Mick picked the teddy bear up and sat him beside you in the bed. “I like the name Alfie. It’s a good British name for a British bear.”

“British bear? Wait, you sent him?”

“I thought you could use a friend after visiting hours,” he said.

“Thank you,” you whispered, reaching up to cup his face.  Mick took the hint and leaned down so you could kiss him again.

 


End file.
